thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tyler James Williams
Manchmal auch benannt als Tyler J. Williams Zur Person Tyler James Williams (* 9. Oktober 1992 im Westchester County, New York, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler. Bekannt wurde er durch die Hauptrolle in der Comedy-Serie "Alle hassen Chris". 2006 war er bei den Image Awards als „Bester Schauspieler in einer Comedyserie“ nominiert. Sternzeichen Libra Körpergröße 1,73 m Filmographie *Whiskey Cavalier (TV Movie) (post-production) ... Edgar Standish (2018) *Dear White People (TV Series) (2018) *Detroit ... Leon (2017) *RePlay (TV Series) ... Nate (2016) *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (TV Series) ... Russ Montgomery (2016-2017) *Instant Mom (TV Series) ... Jamal (2015) *Comedy Bang! Bang! (TV Series) ... Temptation (2015) *Ballers (TV Series) ... Waterboy (2015) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Russ Montgomery (2015) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Noah (2014-2015) *Caught a Ghost: Get Your Life (Video short) (2014) *Key and Peele (TV Series) ... Jaleel White (2014) *Dear White People ... Lionel Higgins (2014) *Peeples ... Simon Peeples (2013) *Go On (TV Series) ... Owen (2012-2013) *S3 - Stark, schnell, schlau (TV Series) ... Future Leo (2012) *Let It Shine - Zeig, was du kannst! (TV Movie) ... Cyrus 'Truth' DeBarge (2012) *Dr. House (TV Series) ... Landon (2011) *Our Show (TV Movie) (2010) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) ... Firestorm / Jason Rusch (2010) *True Jackson, VP (TV Series) ... Justin (2009) *The Cleaner (TV Series) ... Kenji Simon (2009) *Alle hassen Chris (TV Series) ... Chris (2005-2009) *Oh je, du Fröhliche! ... Charlie Goldfinch (2006) *Lucas, der Ameisenschreck ... Blue Teammate #1 (voice) (2006) *Das schnelle Geld ... Guest at Party (uncredited) (2005) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... Kyle McGovern (2005) *Judge Mooney (TV Series) ... Melvin (2004) *Saturday Night Live (TV Series) ... Jack Black's Adopted Son / Young Boy / Entari Shakunte (1999-2003) *Little Bill (TV Series) ... Bobby (2000-2002) *Sesamstraße (TV Series) ... Tyler (2000) Soundtrack *Peeples (performer: "Drawers on the Floor", "Drawers on the Floor (Club Remix)" - as Tyler Williams) (2013) *Let It Shine - Zeig, was du kannst! (TV Movie) (performer: "Around the Block", "Don't Run Away", "Guardian Angel", "Let It Shine", "Make a Joyful Noise", "Me and You", "Moment of Truth", "Tonight's the Night", "You Belong to Me") (2012) *Alle hassen Chris (TV Series) (performer - 3 episodes) - Everybody Hates Elections (2006) ... (performer: "The Breaks") - Everybody Hates Corleone (2006) ... (performer: "Fame", "Hava Nagila", "Rapper's Delight") - Everybody Hates the Babysitter (2005) ... (performer: "The Message") (2005-2006) Himself *49th NAACP Image Awards (TV Movie) ... Himself (2018) *Made in Hollywood (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *Hollywood Today Live (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Criminal Minds: Season 10 - Criminal Minds International (Video short) ... Himself (2015) *The Real (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - 'Noah' (2014-2015) *The 8th Annual CNN Heroes: An All-Star Tribute (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself - Presenter (2014) *International Desk (TV Series) ... Himself (2014) *Wendy: The Wendy Williams Show (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest / Himself - The Walking Dead (2012-2014) *44th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special documentary) ... Himself (2013) *Disney XD's My Life (TV Series) ... Himself (2012) *Legendários (TV Series) ... Himself (2011) *The Mo'Nique Show (TV Series) Himself (2011) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 (TV Special) ... Himself - Audience Member (uncredited) (2010) *41st NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2010) *40th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2009) *The 10th Annual Family Entertainment Awards (TV Special) ...Himself / Host (2008) *39th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2008) *An Evening of Stars: Tribute to Smokey Robinson (TV Movie) ... Himself (2008) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards '07 (TV Special) ... Himself (2007) *The 9th Annual Family Television Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2007) *38th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2007) *Christmas Celebration at the Grove (TV Movie) ... Himself (2006) *The Megan Mullally Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2006) *Hi-Jinks (TV Series) ... Himself (2006) *Late Show with David Letterman (TV Series) ... Himself (2006) *37th NAACP Image Awards (TV Special) ... Himself (2006) *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (TV Series) ... Himself (2005) *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (TV Series) ... Himself (2005) *Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2005) *Die Oprah Winfrey Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2005) *The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (TV Series) ... Himself (2005) Archive Footage *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Noah (2016) *Under the Boardwalk: The Monopoly Story (Documentary) ... Chris (2010) Alben *Firefly *Heart Over Mind *Hear Me Now (feat. Dirk K & Peter Erskine) *Omni-tracks: Part Two *Golden Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2015 - Spend (2015) ... Noah - Forget (2015) ... Noah - Remember (2015) ... Noah - The Distance (2015) ... Noah - Them (2015) ... Noah - What Happened and What's Going On (2015) ... Noah 2014 - Coda (2014) ... Noah - Crossed (2014) ... Noah - Consumed (2014) ... Noah - Slabtown (2014) ... Noah Kategorie:Nebendarsteller